Хот
, Большой Джавин |коорд= Иллюстрированный Атлас |дистанция=50250 св. лет |солнца=1: Хот |позиция=6 Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам |луны=3 |длительность дня=23 стандартных часа |длительность года=549 местных дней (526 стандартных дней) |класс=Земного типа |диаметр=7200 км |атмосфера=Кислородная, Тип I |местность=*Ледяные пещеры *Снежные равнины *Горные хребты *Каньоны *Утесы |вода=Лёд |климат=Холодный |гравитация=110% стандартной |население= |расы=Скелы |другиерасы=*Люди *Ортоланы *Талзы |язык= |принадлежность=*Бесконечная Империя Star Wars: The Old Republic *Новая Империя ситхов *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Галактическая Империя Prophets of the Dark Side *Осколок Империи / Последователи Рагноса Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов |экспорт= |интерес=*Высокогорный хребет *Гора Исон *Ледниковая расселина *Ледопадные равнины *Кладбище звёздных кораблей *Северный хребет *Тундра Клэббёрн *Хребет Клэббёрн **База «Эхо» *Южный хребет |фауна=*Вампы Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima *Таунтауны *Хотские свиньи *Огненные летучие мыши *Ледниковые черви Эмиссар пустоты *Хотские киты *Ледяные летучие мыши *Ледяные кошки *Ледяные пираньи *Ледяные скребуны *Ледяные топтуны *Ледяные черви *Ледяные медузы *Ионные угри *Рэйбу Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа *Снежные медведи *Снежные майноки *Снежные мыши }} Хот ( ) — шестая планета в системе того же самого названия, расположена в Коридоре Исона в отдалении от цивилизации. Поверхность планеты — одна непрерывная корка льда и снега, сломанная лишь снежными горными хребтами и ледниками. Любопытно, что его две главных разновидности животных весьма большие, несмотря на очевидный недостаток еды. Таунтаун — животное, покрытое густой шерстью, питается лишайником, найденном во многих ледяных пещерах. К сожалению для таунтауна, его главный враг также проживает в этих пещерах. Свирепые вампы обладают массивными когтями и зубами, и опасны даже на расстоянии 2-х метров. Из-за недружелюбного ландшафта и фауны, Хот даже не нанесен на большинство карт звездного неба, тем самым делая эту планету очень удобной для мятежников. Обнаруженное Люком Скайуокером отдаленное местоположение Хота давало те необходимые уединение и безопасность для осажденных мятежников. После длительного поиска по всей галактике, они обосновались наконец в горных пещерах Хота и естественных туннелях, получая продовольствие и запасы продуктов через контрабандистов и пиратов, подобных Дэшу Рендару. Но вскоре после их прибытия Мятежники начали подвергаться постоянным нападениям вамп. Находчивый дроид R2-D2 придумал звуковую приманку, чтобы запутать и захватить многих из существ. К сожалению, стайка вамп все еще бродила на высоких равнинах, и один из них напал на Скайуокера и его таунтауна. Вскоре после выздоровления Люка, мятежники были обнаружены Имперским исследовательским дроидом, который раскрыл их позиции Лорду Вейдеру. Лорд ситхов начал приводить свои планы в исполнение для немедленного вторжения. Описание Расположенная на окраине туманности Ивакс в сектора Аноат области Большой Джавин на Исонском коридоре, планета обращалась вокруг бело-голубой одноимённой звезды по вытянутой эллиптической орбите , шестой по счёту от звезды''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide. Помимо Хота, в системе имелось большое количество малых планет, известных в совокупности как Астероидное поле Хота; небольшие астероиды из поля регулярно падали на поверхность Хота как метеоритыЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар. thumb|left|250px|Вулканическая активность Хота Планета обладала расплавленным металлическим ядром и разделённой надвое корой . Её поверхность была полностью покрыта ледяным панцирем замёрзших океанов, помимо областей, где вулканические извержения и газы пробивали в нём трещины, вынося на поверхность минералы и другие горные породы; эти области выглядели как тёмные пятна на белом поле. Несколько горных хребтов также пробивали шельфы ледников, некоторые из них были геологически активными. Приливное притяжение трёх безымянных лун Хота вызвали трещины в ледяном слое, через которые струи океанской воды выбрасывались в морозный воздух планеты. Сильный холод замораживал эти струи в ледяные шпили и колонны, в которые оказывались вмороженными океанские водоросли. Интенсивные течения в подводных океанах южного полушария Хота вызывал постоянную сейсмическую активность, в результате которой формировался постоянно изменяющаяся система пещер и тоннелей. thumb|250px|Ледяные пещеры Хота Орбита и наклон оси Хота приводили к устойчиво холодному климату. Температура воздуха падала до уровней, несовместимых с жизнью для большинства видов, и редко поднималась выше нуля даже в относительно мягких экваториальных районах планеты. Средняя температура планеты была около −61 °C; однако возле базы «Эхо», расположенной недалеко от экватора в северном полушарии, температура могла колебаться от −32 °C днём до −60 °C и менее ночью. Штормовые ветра и интенсивные метели, постоянно проносившиеся над открытой всем ветрам поверхностью, усугублял экстремальные холода Хота. Флора и фауна thumb|left|250px|Вампа охотится на таунтауна На удивление многочисленная устойчивая к холоду биосфера Хота включала пищевые цепи минимальной длины: в хищные вампы, всеядные таунтауны, травоядные хотские свиньи, несколько видов грызунов, в том числе снежные мыши и ледяные скребуны, ледниковые черви, лишайники, драконьи слизни. В подлёдных океанах обитали и довольно крупные существа, такие как полуразумные хотские киты. В экваториальной области Хота имелась глубокая трещина к ядру планеты, достигавшая сотен метров шириной. Здесь, вне доступа света иссиня-белого солнца, росли редкий лишайник люмини, из которого получают люмини-спайсGalaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' В подземельях Хота произрастали также ледяные растения, способные нападать на всякого, кто представлял для них угрозу''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. История Бесконечная Империя thumb|250px|Монумент ракат на Хоте Вероятно, Хот входил в состав Бесконечной Империи, о чём свидетельствовала построенная ракатами на планете стела. Во времена Холодной войны один из джедаев-консулов в поисках места заточения эш-ка, нашёл в одной из пещер Хота голографические устройства, созданные ракатами, с помощью которых узнал координаты планеты Белсавис. Старая Республика thumb|left|250px|Обломки кораблей на Хоте О существовании Хота в галактике знали ещё к 4000 ДБЯ[[Tales of the Jedi (audio)|''Tales of the Jedi audio]]. Во время Великой галактической войны Галактическая Республика потерпела поражение в произошедшем на Хоте сражении с Империей ситхов. В состав флотов обеих сторон входили лучшие корабли; в ходе битвы Республика потеряла несколько ценных прототипов транспортных средств. После битвы поверхность планеты была усеяна обломками кораблей, и ни одна из сторон не обладала ресурсами для их восстановления. Ко временам Холодной войны пираты начали попытки мародёрства на обломках, но прекратили это с возобновлением конфронтации между Республикой и Империей. Кроме того, примерно в эти же времена группа ортолан попыталась колонизировать планету, построив энергостанции для отопления жилья в условиях сурового климата ледяной планеты. Во времена Новых войн ситхов Хот стал ареной битвы между силами джедаев и ситхов. Галактическая гражданская война Нельзя сказать, что в этот период планета Хот была неизвестна галактике. В библиотеке на планете Холоуон содержался значительный объем информации о системе Хот и географии самой планеты. Будучи относительно малоизвестной, планета посещалась любителями айсборда и ховерлыжного спорта, которых доставляла на планету фирма Star ToursHoth — Star Tours Adventures на Disneyland.com. thumb|250px|Жёсткая посадка Люка Скайуокера на Хоте Иногда Хот посещали пираты и контрабандисты, которые, благодаря его отдалённому расположению, используя ледяную планету в качестве базы. Ещё до своего присоединения к Повстанцам, в бытность контрабандистом Хан Соло уже был знаком с Хотом. До того, как на планете обосновался Альянс повстанцев, одну из ледяных пещер Хота в течение нескольких лет использовал в качестве базы каламарианский контрабандист Салмакк и его экипаж. Он и его группа были изгнаны с Хота Ханом Соло после того, как те безуспешно попытались захватить его в надежде получить награду у Джаббы ХаттаStar Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth. Примерно в то же время контрабандист Раскар, главарь Пиратов Иридиума, попытался завладеть ценным грузом люмини-спайса, но вместо этого был вынужден бежать от драконьего слизня. Группа бывших штурмовиков попытались начать на планете охотничий бизнес, но, по всей видимости, были были все до единого убиты группой вамп''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe. thumb|left|240px|Засада на базе «Гамма» Ещё до Первой битвы при Татуине и разрушения базы «Анкорхед» небольшая группа повстанцев основала на Хоте базу «Гамма». После битвы при Татуине сюда прилетел повстанческий пилот Салага-один. Однако база была обнаружена имперской разведкой с помощью дроида типа «Гадюка». Между имперцами и повстанцами произошло сражение с участием шагоходов AT-AT и аэроспидеров T-47, в замечательной мере предвосхитившее события, произошедшие во время Битвы при Хоте тремя годами спустя. Повстанцы сражались доблестно, но в конце концов были вынуждены эвакуировать базу и улететь с планеты. Вместе с группой Ру Мурлин Салага-один сражался в космосе со множеством СИД-истребителей, прикрывая уход сил Альянса в систему ЯвинStar Wars: Rebel Assault. thumb|Дроид Фриджа нашла Люка Скайуокера Во время блокады Явина после миссии на Аридусе лейтенант-коммандер Люк Скайуокер вместе с C-3PO, прорываясь сквозь блокаду с Явина-4, ввёл свой звездолёт в след кометообразного тела и, используя гиперструю кометы, добрался до системы Хот. На Хоте Люк чуть не погиб, попав в метель, и был спасён Фрия Торлок. Он нашёл прибежище в доме её отца, имперского губернатора Лексаннена Торлока, однако вскоре узнал, что дочь и отец на самом деле были дроиды-репликанты настоящих Торлоков, прятавшихся на Хоте от Империи. Боясь органических существ, старший Торлок хотел убить Скайуокера, однако во время покушения случайно застрелил свою дочь, после чего молодые джедай зарубил его световым мечом. Скайуокер и C-3PO удалось спастись с Хота, послав сигнал бедствия Хану Соло на Тысячелетний сокол. Позднее Люк порекомендовал Хот Высшему командованию Альянса как возможное место для перебазированияIceworld. Также основать новую базу в системе Хот представители расы хабассаThe Farlander Papers. left|thumb|250px|Оборонительные сооружения базы Эхо Официально Альянс взял под свой контроль планету в 1 ПБЯ, когда его Высшее командование согласилось разместить свой штаб на Хоте. Инженерный корпус Альянса под руководством майора Кема Моннона и контролем майора Брена Дерлина прибыли на планету и начали возведение новой базы Высшего командования в северном полушарии планеты в наиболее мягком поясе недалеко от экватора. Инженеры Моннона использовали пещеры когда-то использовавшиеся Салмакком для контрабандных операций, но значительно их расширили. Во 2 ПБЯ строительство базы было завершено. Помимо своей удаленного расположения и почти непригодной для жизни температуры, что делало его маловероятным кандидатом на обследования имперскими автоматическими разведчиками, Хот был идеальным местом для базы благодаря поясу астероидов, окружавшему систему и обеспечившему сложный барьера для преодоления для входящими в систему кораблями. thumb|250px|Имперское наступление на базу Эхо База «Эхо» действовала на Хоте около года; в 3 ПБЯ она была найдена Империей. Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка», выпущенный к Хоту со звёздного разрушителя «Преследователь» из состава Эскадры Смерти Дарта Вейдера, обнаружил повстанческую базу и послал сигнал Имперскому флоту. Вскоре флот Вейдера прибыл на орбиту Хота и высадил на поверхность планеты наземные войска. Битва при Хоте закончилась для Альянса сокрушительным поражением, однако Повстанцам удалось эвакуировать с планеты значительную часть своих сил и оборудования. Оставшиеся от битвы обломки привлекли мусорщика Арнса ГримрейкераStar Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!. Во время битвы группа из восемнадцати повстанцев были вынуждены эвакуироваться с повреждённого транспортного корабля «Светлая надежда» и на борту спасательной капсулы вернуться на Хот. Им пришлось больше месяца выживать на Хоте, прежде чем спасательный отряд во главе с коммандером Торин Фарр на спас их оттудаOf Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM. left|thumb|250px|Возвращение на Хот После битвы Хот вернулся к состоянию редко посещаемого, посещаемого, в основном, браконьерами, контрабандистами, ксенобиологами и случайными туристами. Империя захватила на планете несколько вамп и на их основе при помощи биоинженерии вывела так называемых скальных вамп, которых Империя в дальнейшем использовала для охраны своих предприятий на Галле[[Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (video game)|''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire video game]]. К началу 4 ПБЯ межзвёздное туристическое агентство Star Tours планировало заключать договора на семейный отдых на Хоте. В 5 ДБЯ охранник с Кесселя Триокулус после его провозглашения новым Императором по предложению гранд-моффа Хиссы отдал приказ перебросить на Хот все подконтрольные ему имперские войска: имперцы посчитали планету достаточно неважной для Новой Республики, достаточно суровой для поддержания в форме штурмовиков и имевшей достаточное количество военной инфраструктуры (оставленные базы и бункеры Альянса повстанцев).Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера На планете был создан Имперский исправительный центр, ставший известным своими суровыми условиями; говорили, что ни один заключенный не выживал здесь более трёх лет, все они замерзали насмерть. В 5 ПБЯ бимм Раджа Убуки был приговорён гранд-моффом Данхаузеном к четырём годам заключения в этом центре. thumb|250px|Джейден Корр сражается на Хоте В 12 ПБЯ Люк Скайуокер и Каллиста Минг прилетели на Хот в попытке вернуть Каллисте способности Силы, которые она утратила при переселении в тело Крей Минглы. Они обнаружили на планете группу контрабандистов, которые охотились на вамп ради их ценных шкур. Люк столкнулся с Одноруким, вампой, который поймал его перед Битвой при Хоте. Джедаи с трудом смогли спастись от множества вамп, решивших отомстить своим обидчикам''Меч тьмы (роман). В 14 ПБЯ Кайл Катарн и Джейден Корр обнаружили, что в разрушенной базе «Эхо» обосновались военные Возрождённой Империи. Вследствие чрезмерного отстрела охотниками и таунтауны, и вампы стали превращаться в исчезающие виды. Во времена Галактического Альянса Сенат принял законы, защищающий вамп и таунтаунов от охоты. За кулисами thumb|250px|Эскиз Ральфа Маккуорри Планета Хот впервые появилась в романе Дональда Глута «Империя наносит ответный удар» (12 апреля 1980) как место эпичной битвы за базу «Эхо». Съёмки эпизодов на Хоте для одноимённого фильма проводились на юго-западе Норвегии неподалёку от деревни Финсе; здесь же были отсняты пейзажи, использовавшиеся в качестве фонов в студийных съёмках. Несколько источников упоминают тундру на Хоте, но нет ни одного изображения этой климатической зоны: на большинстве картинок планеты изображены ледяные равнины без признаков растительности. left|thumb|250px|Во время съёмок в Норвегии Видеоигра Rebellion ошибочно помещает Хот в сектор Чурба, в действительности расположенный в Среднем Кольце. В издании Star Wars: Behind the Magic ошибочно указано, что Повстанцы считали, что на Хоте нет других животных, нежели вампы и таунтауны. На странице Хота в разделе Holonet сайта игры Star Wars: The Old Republic содержалось пять скрытых фраз на ауребеше: «Ледяное кладбище», «Берегись вамп», «Умбранский шифратор», «Секретная база чиссов» и «Капитан Валон» . Долгое время вопрос о том, появляется ли планета Хот в видеоигре Star Wars (1987), оставался открытым. В довершение, некоторорые неофициальные локализации игры с японского языка называли ледяную планету «Тина». В конце концов Джейсон Фрай сообщил, что обычно они рассматривали эту планету как ХотJason Fry Email. Появления *[[Tales of the Jedi (audio)|''Tales of the Jedi audio]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Poison Moon'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * *''Войны клонов: Транзит'' *''Войны клонов: Пленных не брать'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте'' *''Hunting the Wyrd'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * *''Последний из джедаев: Смерть на Набу'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 2'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Хан Соло и все ловушки рая'' *''Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов'' * *''Звезда Смерти'' *''Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2'' *''Iceworld'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''River of Chaos 4'' * * *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Любовная история'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' * *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' radio drama *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (детский роман)'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар (книга-раскладушка)'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * * *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * '' * *''Тени Империи (комикс)'' * * * * *Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман)'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Night Attack'' *''Перемирие на Бакуре'' *''X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья'' *''Выбор принцессы Леи'' *''Наследник Империи'' *''Тёмное воинство'' *''Последний приказ'' *''X-wing: Месть Айсард'' *''Тёмный подмастерье'' * *''Simple Tricks'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' * *''Перед бурей'' *''Щит лжи'' *''Испытание тирана'' *''Новое восстание'' *''Призрак прошлого'' *''Звёздные войны: Союз'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши'' *''Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Возвращение на Орд-Мантелл'' *''Звёздные войны: Чубакка'' *''Звёздные войны. Вторжение 1: Беженцы, часть 1'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные'' *''Буря (роман)'' *''Откровение'' *''Тысячелетний сокол'' *''Изгнанник (роман)'' *''Приговор'' *''Испытание'' }} Неканоничные появления thumb|250px|[[Рачи Ситра во 2 ПБЯ]] * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * * * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * ''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' video game * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Star Wars: Tiny Death Star * Star Wars: Demolition * Perfect Evil * Звёздные войны. Бесконечности: Империя наносит ответный удар * * * * * Источники *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 18'' * * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Campaign Pack'' *''Assault on Hoth'' *''Lightsaber Dueling Pack'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' * *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Справочник по «Теням Империи»'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа'' *''Galactic Gazetteer'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Антология рас'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rough and Tundra: Adventure Settings and Scenarios for the Greater Javin'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Discover Hoth! on the official Star Wars Galaxies website *Secrets of Hoth on the official Star Wars Galaxies website *''Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Официальное игровое руководство Prima'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный Атлас'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' * *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Action Figure Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 22'' * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Ссылки * * * Хот на сайте jcouncil.net Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты системы Хот Категория:Планеты сектора Аноат Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Ледяные планеты Категория:Планеты с атмосферой I типа Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с ситхами Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Локации Хота Категория:Планеты с высокой силой притяжения